Make a Wish
by shiro-chan92
Summary: HitsuHina twoshot “Look! It’s a shooting star!” pointed Momo excitedly. “Quick Shirochan, make a wish!” “I don’t believe in wishes, remember?” reminded Toushiro. [Please read and review! Don't flame if you don't like the pairing!]


Make a Wish  
A HitsuHina two-shot by Shiro-chan  
Chapter 1 ; Make a Wish

-----------------------------

"Shiro-chan!" exclaimed Momo as she raced to the grassy field. "It's so nice out today!" She sped past Toushiro, her pigtails bouncing as she ran.

"Oi bed wetter! Don't call me that! And stop running!" replied a grumpy Toushiro, following her quickly.

Momo giggled. "Demo… it's a kawaii name! And I've never even wet the bed before!" protested the girl with an adorable pout. Toushiro blushed. "Well, I don't find it cute! And also, if you don't wet the bed, then what was that puddle I found on the bed this morning?" retorted Toushiro.

"Maybe it was your drool." shot Momo.

"Bed wetter."

"Shiro-chan."

Toushiro stuck his tongue at her, attempting to counter himself at her teasing. With his face a bright crimson, he muttered, "Keep walking bed wetter."

-----

Momo happily munched on her watermelon. She sighed. "Isn't it breezy and peaceful up here Shiro-chan?" The wind could only slightly brush the grass that was on top of the hill. Toushiro was chomping away at his slice of fruit, not responding. Suddenly, he spat a bunch of seeds at his friend. "Kya! Shiro-chan! Stop it!" yelled Momo. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" commented Toushiro dryly as he stopped.

"Well you don't need to spit seeds at me," replied the little girl. Finishing her watermelon slice, she proceeded to lie down on the soft grass.

She stared up at the clouds. "Hey, doesn't that cloud look like a butterfly Shiro-chan?" said Momo. He looked up. "Of course not! It's a dragon, can't you tell?" stated Toushiro. "Baka."

"Hey! Just because it looks different to me doesn't mean I'm stupid Shiro-chan." said Momo crossly. "Anyways, I don't get how a butterfly can look like a dragon to you."

"Meh, it's a dragon," insisted Toushiro obstinately.

Momo sighed. Toushiro was always stubborn. Suddenly, something white caught her eye. She turned her head slightly to the left. A field of dandelions were casting away their seeds, which were slowly drifting aloft the wind. The sun's rays shone down intensely on them, forcing Momo to get up.

"Oi Momo, where are you going?" asked Toushiro as he looked up from his watermelon.

"To pick dandelions," responded Momo cheerfully. She skipped over to the field and started selecting flowers to pick up. After picking a few, she found a perfect one, pure white with all its precious seeds intact. Momo dropped the dandelions she was holding to carefully pluck the perfect one from the grass to bring to Toushiro.

"Look Shiro-chan! Did you know that if someone can blow off all the seed of a dandelion in one breath, they get a wish granted to them?" told Momo excitedly.

"I don't believe in that rubbish, baka." replied an annoyed Toushiro flatly.

"Blow it Shiro-chan!" said Momo, who seemed to have ignored his last statement. He sighed. This girl did not give up.

"What about I blow it out for you so you can make a 'wish'?" said Toushiro with a frown.

Momo grinned. "Okay!"

With Momo holding the flower, Toushiro reluctantly blew away all the seeds in one breath. "Yay! Now I get a wish!" squealed Momo happily. "Arigato Shiro-chan!" He hid his blush, looking away. "Hmmpf. It was so easy. I only did it for you because I knew you wouldn't be able to do it."

"Hey!" exclaimed Momo.

"Anyways," continued Toushiro casually. "What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you," replied Momo mysteriously. "Wishes have to be kept a secret or they won't come true."

"Meh, whatever. Let's go home bed wetter."

-----

It was one of those nights where Toushiro and Momo would sneak out quietly when Grandma was asleep. They were lying down beside each other on the roof.

"What do you think we're going to do when we grow up?"

"I don't know."

"I want to become a shinigami."

"What? Why would you want to do that?"

"I want to become powerful and protect people, duh."

"Keh, who would you protect bed wetter?"

"_You_, Shiro-chan. And Grandma."

"Ha, you protect me? I don't think so. It's going to be the other way around. I'll become stronger than you without becoming a shinigami and protect you and Grandma!" stated Toushiro.

"Sure you will." said Momo teasingly. "And I'll be a shinigami."

They were silent for a moment.

"Look! It's a shooting star!" pointed Momo excitedly. The shining star fell through the sky with its stardust tail trailing from behind. "It's so pretty!" gushed Momo. "Quick Shiro-chan, make a wish!"

"I don't believe in wishes, remember?" reminded Toushiro.

"Still," insisted Momo pleadingly with her puppy dog eyes.  
He couldn't resist her.

"Okay, okay. I'll make a wish, but I'm going to save it."

"Save it for when?" asked Momo quizzically.

"For when I need it."

After that, they were both quiet, watching the starry sky until they drifted off to sleep.

------------------------

A.N- Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows was sad. ;-; Please read and review! I'll update as soon as I finish writing.


End file.
